The monitoring of hemodynamic pressure using pressure transducers is a task which must be accurately performed in hospital settings, such as intensive care units and recovery rooms, wherein critical situations are often encountered. Accurate readings from transducers can be obtained only with the patient in the supine position horizontal to the floor. The pressure transducer must at all times be positioned at the same level as the patient's heart for accurate readings.
In the past, transducers have been mounted independently of the patient and the bed by attaching them to a conventional portable intravenous feeding pole (hereinafter, IV pole), for example. This technique requires repositioning the level of the transducers if the bed height is changed. However, changes in bed height are frequently required during critical situations. Furthermore, the use of separate poles for transducer mounting takes up floor space around the bed which interferes with nursing care and transportation of the patient. Patients with pressure monitoring often must be transferred from room to room, particularly to the operating room, many times in emergency situations. Where speed is necessary, obstructions in the working area around the patient cannot be tolerated.
Transducers have also been mounted directly to the patient by attaching the transducer to the patient's arm. This requires tight bandages which may impede circulation, while failing to insure a constant positioning of the transducer at the level of the heart.
Transducers must be vertically adjustable so as to make possible adjustment of the height of a transducer relative to the height of a patient's heart. Accordingly, means are provided to adjust the height of the transducer by releasing the attachment between the transducer and the present invention, adjusting the height of the transducer, and securely attaching the transducer at its desired height.